fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aino Megumi
Aino Megumi (愛乃 めぐみ'' Aino Megumi''?) is the main character of Happiness Charge PreCure! and Shining! Royal PreCure. She is a 17 year old girl, who is always energetic. Megumi's former alter ago is Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー Kyua Raburī?), but because of her powers being destroyed by Void of the Dys Dark, her new alter ego is''' Cure Amour' , the Princess of Love. Personality Energetic, smiling, and full of grace, she is popular with everyone. She is very helpful and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive whatever happens, and can overcome almost anything She is pretty much interested in fashion and admires it, but her own sense of fashion is rather numb. She does have some insecurities when it comes to helping others. She is sometimes afraid that her tendency to help others comes off as selfish and that she only does so to get compliments from everyone, even though friends assure that she does so to help make others happy. She can also be clumsy at times. Appearance As a civilian, Megumi has dark pink hair styled in a ponytail and dark pink eyes. Her school uniform consists a dark blue blazer jacket, a white collared shirt with a red bowtie, a dark blue pleated skirt, white knee socks, and brown shoes. In her civilian form, Megumi wears a pink off-the-shoulder shirt, a denim-blue jean skirt, black socks and a pair of of brown ankle high-heel boots. As Cure Amour, her hair is longer and stylized in a wavy ponytail updo. Her bangs are also curled with two curled hair pieces hanging. She has hot pink highlights going down from her bangs and a hot pink ombre at the ends. She wears a pink heart choker and a pair of heart earrings. Her dress is bright pink with white and gold highlights, and has a golden brooch on the middle of her waist, a white skirt with golden highlights on the hem, and white frilly sleeves. On her chest is a pink brooch with gold embodiments. She wears white arm warmers and white boots with pink highlights on the v-shaped tops. On her head is a golden tiara with a heart-shaped gem in the middle. In her Mode Elegant, her skirt lengthens onto the floor with pink, light pink, and white layers with gold highlights and pink heart gems tying onto the pink sections of her dress. History Coming soon... Relationships 'Sagara Seiji' - TBA 'Yamazaki Kenta' - TBA 'Tsukikage Yuri' - TBA Cure Amour ' Cure Amour' is the alter-ego of Aino Megumi. She controls the power of love/light and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Royale Engage!". Her main attack is Amour Ascension, which she can only perform when she is in her Mode Elegant. Attacks *'Amour Ascension' is Cure Amour's main attack. She can only use this attack when she is in her Mode Elegant. Etymology '''Cure Amour' - Part of her name "Amour" means 'love' in French, which fits Megumi's alter-ego, since her former Cure alter-ego is Cure Lovely. Trivia *Aino Megumi is the second Pretty Cure with a princess theme, behind Haruno Haruka aka Cure Flora. *Megumi is the first Pretty Cure to have two shades of pink in her Cure form. Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Shining! Royal PreCure characters Category:Shining! Royal PreCure